List Of Hate Users
Hate users are often seen on the BFDI wiki. I HATE OCREAMAKER2000 Origin Account: The user have first joined in May 3, 2017 in BFDI Wiki, he will get revenge on Cloudy176 for blocking I Hate Derpyunikitty 3, his avatar is look like a badly drawn Yin-Yang from Inanimate Insanity that who had Bloods, he can said to OCremaker2000 nicknamed should be "Dumbremaker6666", he also became a leader of BFDI Wiki and an admin, later he is was blocked by Bfdi is the best. 2rd Account: It is confimed he will come back soon. ChocoBlissSucksDick TBA I Hate Derpyunikitty Origin Account: The user have first joined in January 16, 2017 from BFDI Wiki, his first edit is a username who named Derpyunikitty, he can be said about to Derpy to f*ck her, another edit is himself. We dunno what he editing about that, later he created a blog page but can be deleted, another 1 and last edit is Derpyunikitty (again) he can be super of full to rude or swearing. Later he is now Blocked by Cloudy176. 2rd Account: The user have rejoined in March 7, 2017 from BFDI Wiki, his first edit is creating a blog page but can deleted as well, another edit is Bracelety it is unknown if he edit something rude on the page, another edit is commenting. He commented that at 9-Ball. He asked Derpyunikitty to go away, he/she have edit Teardrop page. Somehow it is unknown it is undo or something, another comment is can be at Derekblue 1 Blog Page. He asked Derpyunikitty that he gonna deleted Derpyunikitty.exe, another edit is Derpyunikitty, He can be rude to her but it is unknown what did he post, later he can be best friends to JoeJoeTheAnimator when he talked to him, he commented at Pillow. He can be commented is "YEAH GAMEBUILDER8000 IS RIGHT", he commented something bad, he said "WHEN SHE DIES ILL BE HAPPY HAHAHHA", he final edit is Bottle. It can be swear or rude stuff on that page, later he is now Blocked again by Cloudy176. 3rd Account: The user have returned in May 2, 2017 from BFDI Wiki, he can be rude to Derpyunikitty's best friends, he can swears or rude to Derpyunikitty again, he also can be edit something worst in every of the Pages: Bracelety, Teardrop, Bottle Cap, Gaty, Gelatin, Snowball and Candle. He can be edit Numbers 1-18 to be his friend, he had full of rudecess from all Derpyunikitty's best friends to be banned, he can be swears or racist on comment, he can be lying about PartyTime808 that he is nice, he can also deleted Bracelety's body on Asset/Bodies, his final edit can be PartyTime808 talk page, later he is now Blocked once again by Cloudy176. 4rd Account: The user had returns, but he did not vandalize, and the Account wasn't made before he returns. Later he is now Blocked once more again by Cloudy176. 5rd Account: It is confirmed that he will come back. Other Account: The user who named "I Also Hate Derpyunikitty" have been Blocked by Cloudy176. Category:Lists